


Famiglia

by Moe89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>""Tu non sarai la mia famiglia, sarai la mia lady." Le parole di Gendry erano state una pugnalata al cuore. Come poteva dirle una cosa del genere? Come, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme, dopo l'essere stati catturati e resi schiavi, dopo che lo aveva portato via con sè?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famiglia

**FAMIGLIA**

 

"Tu non sarai la mia famiglia, sarai la mia lady." Le parole di Gendry erano state una pugnalata al cuore. Come poteva dirle una cosa del genere? Come, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme, dopo l'essere stati catturati e resi schiavi, dopo che lo aveva portato via con sè?  
Per un istante Arya si sentì una ragazzina piccola e sola, un'orfana troppo spaventata dal passato per poter credere in un futuro anche solo lontanamente felice. Un futuro che senza Gendry non le sarebbe mai andato bene, lo sapeva.  
Con una grazia che non le si addiceva, la giovane Stark si lasciò cadere indietro sull'erba. Sopra di loro il cielo era un mosaico di stelle. "Molto bene, se sarò la tua lady farai tutto ciò che ti comando, giusto?" Gendry si stese accanto a lei ed Arya giurò di averlo visto annuire nel buio della notte. "Dunque, ti comando di essere la mia famiglia." La ragazza lo disse con decisione, il tono fiero che aveva sentito usare così tante volte a sua sorella durante gli eventi formali, ma la verità era che "famiglia" per lei era diventata una parola strana, estranea. Gendry, dal suo punto di vista, una famiglia non l'aveva mai avuta, quindi era normale che non sapesse cosa ciò potesse significare. Ma Arya una famiglia l'aveva (o l'aveva avuta). L'idea di non ricordare cosa si provasse ad essere in famiglia, la rattristò. Per la prima volta nella sua vita desiderò ardentemente essere abbracciata. Come se le avesse letto nella mente, Gendry la strinse a sè, passandole un braccio dietro alla testa ed avvicinandosela. "Come la mia lady comanda." Quel sussurro fece sorridere Arya e nel vederla felice, Gendry si disse che in fondo la lupa come famiglia gli poteva bastare. Si disse che in fondo andava bene così e, nel silenzio delle stelle, intrecciò le sue dita con quelle di lei.


End file.
